bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bambietta Basterbine
A bit more on personality I was wondering, for a extra bit on her personality mention how she can be a bit greedy, as in the New Year Omake, she was asking Jugram if she could have an Otoshidama, where she tries use the holiday to get money, also mention she can be really annoyed with Jugram really long lectures. I only asked because when we have omakes, sketches & databooks in the past, where if we learn more about a character we add them, like with Nemu, mentioning how she was touched about being praised by Yachiru etc CoolJazzman (talk) 16:09, March 16, 2016 (UTC) http://dailyanimeart.com/2016/01/01/mangakas-draw-one-shot-new-years-special/ Revised Regarding the situation with Bambietta and the unnamed Wadenreich soldier in Chapter 544, I don't think those were "false pretenses". Given the type of manga BLEACH is and the themes its restricted from having in its contents, a scene can only go as far as to imply that sex has happened without showing the deed done. Given that both her and the unnamed soldier lacked some clothing in the following panel, its more implied that something DID take place and she merely kills him afterwards. If it was really "false pretense", there would be no need for them being under-dressed the following panel. She would've just killed him on the spot as they entered her room. It has just irked me about that situation being perceived as more on the juvenile side of things because of what is more or less the lack of an actually scene showing them "bone". And this could more elaborate on her sadistic nature as a character. XiaolongNinja 19:24, September 19, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not sure why this matters as the article does not state she invited him to her room under false pretences, it mentions special relief which in this case she was clearly implying sex when she meant she wants to kill him. And sorry, I have no idea what the "lack of clothing" has related to the situation as the soldiers hat was still firmly placed on his head while he was being split down the middle, not dishevelled at all and given sex is a very dishevelling activity, I can say I disagree with that. She led him into the room to kill him, they may have had sex they may not have had sex, we are not going to insert something into an article based on "Well I think they had sex". The fact remains, per the pages of the mange, she led him into the room, both if them were half way undressed when she killed him. We can't decide for ourselves what happens in between. And I don't understand you being irked by "juvenile side" when you just danced around saying "I think they had sex" and used juvenile terminology like "bone". This topic is redundant as the article doesn't state what you said it stated thus closing it. Updated with new information This one is more minor, but I've seen that the archived discussion on Bambietta's appearance being closed so there's no other way to add to the old topic. Bambietta does warrant the "well endowed" description to her form. On this very site, you have an image showing such: http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/File:591Giselle_reattaches.png And this isn't the work of a "push up bra" as one person tried to dismiss it as in the necro-posts. XiaolongNinja 19:31, September 19, 2017 (UTC) :The user didn't say she was wearing a push up bra, they said that particular scene dealt with a situation when her breasts were being pulled closer together and held up more by her clothing, comparing it to a push up bra. Either way I've only seen one or two images with her breasts being properly outlined and I wouldn't say she overly well endowed, she's about average to me, not really remarkable other than she got them out a bit when killing that soldier. Is she alive? I looked at the images of Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World/Image Gallery, one of the images show Bambietta Basterbine. Does that mean she is alive? And what is she doing?--L002 (talk) 07:11, December 3, 2018 (UTC) :Even ignoring CFYOW (which I suggest you do here, as it's canon status is highly controversial), she was turned into one of Giselle's zombies near the end of the manga. So wether or not she's actually "alive" depends on how you define it. Regardless, CFYOW shows that several characters, such as Liltotto, Giselle, etc. managed to survive the end of the war. They tried to flee to Hueco Mundo, but got into a fight with the remaining Arrancar there. There's a lot more to be said, and I'd be happy to answer as much as possible, but this is honestly not the place to do so. Timjer (talk) 09:14, December 3, 2018 (UTC) :Gotcha, thank you for answering me. Yes, I would like to know how controversial CFYOW is, such as is there anything about Ichigo getting back the powers stolen from him, who else lived, and any new Bankai that was introduced? I would like to know how and what happened in the end to Bambietta, and whoever else survived the war, and why they are hueco mundo. Please let me know where I can talk to you about this and we can continue the conversion there. Thanks again. --L002 (talk) 05:19, December 4, 2018 (UTC) ::I suggest making either a blog post, or taking it to either mine or your talk page. Regardless, I'll post a more detailed answer on yours, before this page becomes too full. Just give me a minute. Timjer (talk) 09:04, December 4, 2018 (UTC)